


easily soothed

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [76]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Soren gets fussy when he's horny, and Ike knows how to settle him down.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Series: Poll Fics [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	easily soothed

Soren can be pretty fussy from time to time, regardless of his actual mood. For Ike, he is a bit more docile than he is for others, but even so, he is not one for long conversations, and can come across as cold and snappy most of the time. Since this is standard behavior for him, Ike does not think anything of it, but when Soren becomes even more agitated than usual, he takes notice, and has steadily figured out how to help him with that.

Every now and then, Soren will find himself in such a state, and every time, he tries to keep to himself about it, growing snappier and snappier whenever Ike tries to talk to him, until Ike is finally clued in to what is going on. Once he figures it out, he will spend a moment wondering how he could be so dense as to not catch onto it sooner, and then, he takes the steps needed to get Soren to settle down.

The first step is always to get him to admit that the problem is what he thinks it is. Ike would never want to force things if that wasn’t the case, but since Soren will never admit it outright, and gets incredibly flustered if he’s asked bluntly, it takes certain tricks to figure things out. The most reliable trick is getting close enough to pull Soren in for a hug, and every time, like clockwork, he will begin to reveal the source of his agitation.

At first, he will squirm and protest, but he never really wants Ike to let go, and often doesn’t actually let him pull back from the hug. Once he has settled down a bit, the fidgeting will start, as he buries his face against Ike, an involuntary reaction that sees him grinding against Ike’s leg, fighting his impulses only to fail again and again, until it is impossible for him to deny what he’s doing.

Then Ike is finally able to make his move.

When it comes to their sex life, it mostly depends on Soren’s mood, because Ike often finds himself not caring one way or another. If Soren is in the mood, then Ike can very easily get himself in the mood as well, but other than that, he doesn’t find himself craving anything, and never pursues it on his own, leaving it entirely up to Soren. But Soren gets shy about those things, not wanting to bother Ike with his neediness, and that often leads to the agitation, and Ike having to take matters into his own hands.

“I’m sorry,” Soren mutters, horrified by his actions as he tries to pull away again. “I don’t know why I can never control myself, when…”

He can never control himself when he’s horny, or at least that’s what he always insists. Ike doesn’t think the lapses in control are any big deal, especially with how cute it can be, having Soren squirm in his arms and grind against him, getting to see how red his face turns once he realizes exactly what he’s doing. It just makes Ike want to take care of him even more, so he smiles and shakes his head as he says, “You don’t have to apologize. You never have to control yourself around me.”

Soren bites his lip, looking like he wants to protest, but he must realize that it will be easier for him if he just lets things happen, rather than trying to resist his own needs. As always, Ike is there to take care of him, gently kissing him, helping him out of his clothes, laying him down, and kissing down his body.

Soren is so sensitive, squirming under each kiss, as Ike leaves a trail down his neck and across his collarbone. His nipples are especially sensitive- sometimes, when he is worked up like this, all Ike has to do is hug him tight enough to squeeze against his chest and he reacts- and Soren stifles a squeak as Ike presses a kiss to one of them. With a hand on the other, he teases both of them, beginning to suck on the one.

Soon enough, Soren is panting and writhing beneath him, brought to a point where he can no longer hide just how needy he is. He let himself get frustrated again, and Ike wishes he would just ask whenever he felt this way, but, at the very least, he is glad that he has his ways of figuring out what worries Soren when he is too shy to admit to the problem himself. And this time, he is going to worry only about Soren, and making sure that he is left satisfied.

Focusing on his nipples for only a little while, he soon begins to kiss down his body again, always amazed by just how small Soren is in comparison to him. He is in much better shape than he was when they met, but Ike has grown quite a bit since then, always making Soren seem so tiny in comparison, and though he knows that Soren is strong and capable, in situations like this Ike is glad to be able to take care of him.

Finally, his rests between Soren’s legs, nipping at the inside of his thighs, and Soren covers his mouth with his fist, biting at one of his knuckles to try and suppress the sounds he makes. He’s so damn cute when he gets shy like this, and Ike is eager as he begins to lick between Soren’s legs, teasing him with his tongue at first, before working it inside of him, and steadily, Soren loses the ability to keep quiet.

His whimpers grow into stronger moans, his responses becoming unrestrained as he loses himself to his lust, to the skills that Ike has honed just for moments like these. He has done everything in his power to become a lover that Soren can’t resist, replacing his own disinterest in sexual matters with a drive to meet Soren’s needs, and his efforts have definitely paid off in the process.

When Soren begins to move reflexively, no longer able to hold himself back, a hand reaches down, pressing against the back of Ike’s head, holding him in place. He is never demanding with his words, but his actions suggest a more dominant side that Ike hopes he can one day draw out of him, curious about what it would be like to take orders from Soren, to see that side of Soren that never holds back.

But for now, he continues to take charge and make sure that Soren is taken care of, honing the skills necessary to leave his lover breathless and begging, writhing with his pleasure and crying out, louder each time as he loses himself in it, restraint no longer necessary in a state where he feels free to let his most carnal impulses take control of him.

When he comes, Ike’s name the only thing on his lips, Ike does not slow or stop, knowing that this will likely only be the beginning. He doesn’t mind that, and will gladly continue to serve Soren until he is satisfied, and even beyond that, if he is able to get up the nerve to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
